vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyhawke Timeline
Quyenia koranar - Elven Year Prehistory *'Prehistory:' The Nandrials, the original people of Greyhawke damage the Mother. The Father cleanses the Mother of them. Those that return later are cursed to become beast men. The Founding *'996,730 BE:' Creation of Silalata Tommie and Morchaint Mormiron Silalata Tommie Creates the First Children, Elves (Quendi) Centaurs, the Fey creatures and the animals of Thindacarulle *'996,729 BE:' Creation of Aearval, Lothloron, and Vilyavaldor. The gods of Air Land and Sea. Morchaint Mormiron attempting to emulate his Brother creates Agarwaien (Death), the First Shame. *'996,680 BE:' Morchaint Mormiron looking to improve on the First Children creates Orcs. The Second Shame, war comes to the land. *'996,675 BE:' The first great battle, Dagnicurval is born routing the foe with his first cries. A population of the Quendi retreat to the Southern Mountains, Fleeing war. They become the Mithquendi. *'922,508 BE:' A gate opens from Earth dumping a significant population of humans on Greyhawke. Busy short lived creatures with little focus. *'922,495 BE:' Silalata Tommie creates the True Avians, Morchaint Mormiron messes with and corrupts the unfinished creation. The Third Shame. the two brothers battle and vanish. Lothloron sadly assumes the mantel of the First Father. *'900,400:' The Quendi Dasporia. The world of Elurhon is founded. To begin with there is much traffic between the two. *'808,000 BE:' The first Dragons are seen. The origin of Dragons is never fully understood. *'c765,600:' Gnomes and Hobbits begin to drift onto Greyhawke from various places. There is no massive influx. *'556,900 BE:' The Ship of Stone. The Dwarves arrive, refugees from another place. King Moradin leads his people below the ground. *'500,000:' The Stars shift, Greyhawke is cut off from spelljammers. *'243,800:' The first appearance of Loth. The Great Schism. The followers of Loth are called the Moriquendi for turning away form the light of the First Law. They are driven underground. *'c97,000:' The rise of the Maztka among the Humans. A flowering of culture and art. Also of Blood and Iron. The Maztka are bloody gods demanding appeasement. Kingdoms ebb and flow only the gods remain. Post Holocaust *'96,000 BE:' The Holocaust, a sub extinction grade asteroid strikes Greyhawke., destruction of Anadolintor and Calaborleen. God's Wound Lake forms in the crater. The Humans destroy their gods. The End of the Maztka Culture A tender sapling is found sheltered by a large rock. This will become the Great Mother Tree. A primal being in its own right. The rock is venerated as the heart of Anadolintor and eventually grows into the Great Mother Tree. *'80,354 BE:' Babylon founded. It will come and go throughout the coming ages. *'70,400 BE:' Osiris founds the Egyptian nation. *'70,357 BE:' The Pharaoh runs the followers of Avix the Kite out of Egypt. *'70,354 BE:' Founding of Janorda by the followers of Avix the Kite. *'69,003:' Abba Sanctuary first built. *'69,242 BE:' Abba Eecreeana Born. *'69,240:' Worship of Avix the Kite is destroyed in Janorda. *'7845 BE:' The White Russians flee the demon Bolshevik with the aid of St. Rasputin and Baba Yaga. The land around God's Wound Lake is still seen as a cursed land. The White Russians took the cursed land and prospered. *'5000 BE:' Tesral is born. *'4900 BE:' The last Human kingdom in the Valley of the Ancients corrupts out of existence. There is no sudden end. The name Kiriptis is first heard. *'4800 BE:' Shu decides he will have a coat of Phoenix feathers, that incidentally would control Phoenixes. The Phoenixes say no. The Reaving of the Phoenixes, Shu curses Abba Eecreeana for not cooperating. The beginning of the Madness of Abba. The Sea of Glass is created in an epic three day battle between Shu and Tesral. Only Tesral emerges. Warder and Lorelei take in the badly wounded and suffering Phoenix. They become inseparable friends. *'c4500 BE:' Rise of the Karjala Culture in the North. Eventuality pushed out by the Aesir. *'3340 BE:' The Wizard Gyantris begins the breeding program that will result in the Leomans. *'1135 BE:' Seahaven founded *'500 BE:' Founding of the Airilan Empire, The Mycenae expansion in the Inner sea is at its height. *'300 BE:' Voliandia, Trantis The Birth of Sarasinia and Mephistopheles. *'240: BE' Mephistopheles is banished to Hell by a rival. Tesral destroys Avernus driving him mad in a vain attempt to recover his son. Lucifer chains Avernus as a matter of safety, for everyone else. *'40 BE:' Tesral builds a house at Riverbend. Eyrian Empire *'0 IC:' Tesral Founds the Kingdom of Eyrie. Eyrie Keep *'51:' Ainadorlintaur annexes with Eyrie forming the Eyrian Empire. *'63:' Bronzeload is annexed to the Empire. *'70:' Novimeer, the sole Republic votes itself into the Empire. *'99:' Molly McGuire AKA Molly Abba is born on a farm outside the City of Airalan. *'125:' Silvania attacks the Eyrian Empire seeking a preemptive prevention of conquest. The nation and its port of Delta are Annexed after a costly war. The Empire has its first port. Silvania will later be folded into Janorda. *'150:' Arrival of the Outsiders. They start building a high tech city without a by your leave ignoring the warnings of the locals. *'152:' Greyhawke rises and destroys the Outsiders in an earthquake. Fall of the Airalan Empire though no fault of their own. Everyone is rebuilding after the big Earthquake that destroys the Outsider city,and Jewel. *'154:' The Island of Thera detonates in a sympathetic reaction to the anomalous earthquake in Airalan. The Mycenae Sphere is devastated and starts to tear apart. *'311:' The first three tiers of Eyrie Keep are finished. *'348:' The siege of 348 at Eyrie Keep. The Maunritainians find it a tough nut, and loose. *'360:' Maunritainia formally added to the Eyrian Empire. *'369:' The Founding of the Wizard's Mesa on a mesa separated from the Trantian Escarpment. It will become a wizards' school of legendary status. *'418:' The last siege of Eyrie Keep, the five tier city. Mordrun the King of Merin is killed along with most of his nobles. Merin is annexed into the Empire. *'448:' Kigeya annexes to the Eyrian Empire after much face saving posturing. *'450:' After long and fruitful discussions between Tesral and Grandfather Durin Longbeard, Fornowerrowdelf annexes itself to the Eyrian Empire. *'500:' The First Knights of Eyrie. *'543:' Seahaven joins the Eyrian Empire as a solution to people trying to conquer it. *'551:' Janorda is added to the Empire, being one of the people trying to conquer Seahaven. *'700:' Toshira Nagara arrives in the area of the Sea of Mists and starts conquering the petty kingdoms around him. *'773:' Akkara becomes part of the Empire. Second Millennium *'1100:' Beginning of the Eyrie/Domains War. The Western Wall and the Desolation of the Dark Lord overtakes the Plains of Airalan. Diaspora of the Airalaners. *'1544:' the Eyrian Capitol is moved to Woodmanor. *'1581:' Terry is made a Knight of Eyrie The Oldest Living Knight. *'1640:' Molly McGuire Imprisoned for refusing to bend to the will of Gordon the Obstinate. *'1744:' Birth of Li'ona and Kana Elsoria. *'1755:' Myatan leaves the Wizard's Mesa *'1768:' Birth of Conan the Golden *'1770:' Andros (The Father of Coran) and his allies destroy the Reaver of the Golden Centaurs. *'1785:' Sharla is born. A single birth and her mother commented "quite large". *'1787:' King Pellen Mardok of Seahaven The first Mardok. *'1791:' Kirt the half dragon is born. His Green Dragon father feeds him the body of his Mother, who did not survive the birth. The old wyrm is a decent if under attentive parent. *'1792:' Destruction of the Wizard’s Mesa. The ruins are considered highly dangerous to this day. *'1800:' The Age of Heroes *'1801:' Sharla's first children are killed by quicklings. She tracks every one of the bastards down and kills them. She leaves the Clan. She studies the Craft to see that never happens again. *'1807:' King Dingold Mardok of Seahaven *'1809:' Coran's wife dies in childbirth. He hits the road. *'1810:' Li'ioa & Kana Elsoria encounter Coran the Golden at Tegal Manor. They become adventuring buddies and fast friends. *'1813:' King Telzan Mardok of Sehaven *'1817:' End of the Eyrie/Domain war. Toshira Nagara becomes a god. *'1819:' Sharla becomes an Imperial Consort. *'1820:' Birth of Tommie Lanarin Elsoria *'1821:' Li'ana Elsoria and Tesral become mates. Rather than be tossed out penniless on his lack of an ear Kirt the half Dragon brains the old wyrn with his favorite candle holder and takes the hoard, modest as it is. He lives off this for many years. *'1822:' Molly McGurie is recovered from her 200 year imprisonment. The birth of Endarian Elsoria, Tesral out of Li'ona. The first known high radical half Phoenix. *'1824:' Asmodeus kidnaps Li'ona, the First Hell mission, Feindslayer is named when Coran holds off Asmoderus' Pit Fiend guards slaying fifty of them. *'1825:' Coran the Golden becomes a god. Zeus tries to force Coran into the Greek pantheon under him and finds he is dealing with an equal. Age and treachery inconvenience Coran, but Zeus does not get his way. *'1830:' The Kingodm of Rior is pulled together from the petty warlords and barons around Lankmar. *'1832:' Thunderhold joins the Empire. *'1833:'Tesral invites Myatan to be the Imperial Wizard. *'1839:' Book, later Abba Book is born. Molly not even having a roof to call her own gives the child up. The father blows her off. His Father Toshira Nagara hounds him out of the universe for his irresponsibility. Which is why his is now "The Forgotten". "I have no son." -- Toshira Nagara. *'1841:' Ivan and Haven become Phoenixes (and gods) The first and second known successful traverse of Abba Sanctuary. The Recovery of Abba Eecreeana and the reestablishment of the Suzerain of Janorda. *'1943:' The recovery of the Phoenixes. The making of Phoenix Valley at the foot of Worldtop *'1845:' King Godar Mardok of Seahaven *'1849:' Abba Eecreeana and Molly McGuire marry *'1850:' With the Silvanian court having degraded to nothing decent, Tesral folds Silvanian into Janorda. Most people don't care. *'1851:' Book returned to Molly when his foster parents are killed. *'1855:' Abba Book is trained in magic by his Grandfather, Torshira Nagara. *'1859:' Abba Book begins his adventuring career. He completes the Temple of the Test and becomes a Rider of Aquilin, one of the youngest ever. He will take shapechange to new levels. *'1861:' King Garan Steel of Seahaven *'1864:'Ariana creates Child and restores the Desolation of the Dark Lord. *'1865:' The Steel Bridge across the mouth of the Great River is built. *'1866:' Ascension of Mephistopheles to the Throne of Hell. The Kingdom of Akaris begs dissolution and is folded into Ainadorlintaur. The end of the Philosopher Kings, by their own choice. *'1867:' Bottle lake is created from an artifact grade decanter of endless water that has no lid. (They never did find it) It is firmly planted in a natural depression. The Kingdom of Airilan is reestablished by the Eyrian Empire. Many traditional Airilaner families return in mass to take the land grants given. Jenna the Just, a half Aviard makes the cut as the new King. *'1901:' King Matten Steel of Seahaven *'1910:' The unification of Hell and the Abyss, Absu chained on the plain of Titans. *'1912:' Ragnarok on Midgard a planet far away. The Fall of the Aesir gods. The Nordic empire crumbles on Greyhawke, a slow motion fall. *'1921:' Kirt the half Dragon is a Lictor in Anorian. He feels the first stirrings of compassion when he kills a woman he was tasked to torture without ceasing. He kills a number of outraged cow orkers and leaves the country. *'1925:' Kirt the half Dragon meets Abba Eecreeana for the first time. He helps someone else in the Temple of Aqulin. Reva the Rider. *'1928:' The Unification of Seahaven and Janorda with the death without issue of King Matten Steel. King Abba Eecreeana, HRH Abba Book rules Seahaven. The move is not popular in the city. *'1930:' Kirt the half Dragon reruns the Temple of the test. He is so outraged at the behavior and greed for evil items, of the so called rangers,and paladins that he accompanies that he kills most of them, the rest flee. He comes to an epiphany about himself and begs Abba Eecreeana to take him as a priest. He turns down Riderhood as it would require him to change shape. *'1934:' Coranth rises up against the Saxons over throwing their empire and taking rule of same. Kirt and Reilly O'Feasom aid the cause. *'1951:' The First Undying War, End of the “Age of Heroes”. *'1952:' Being a devastating warrior, having become a High Priest in the Household Order, Kirt the half Dragon asks Abba Eecreeana for training as a wizard. Clayton Smythe, AKA "Clay that Crazy Old Druid" and party work against the Undying King. They penetrate the Maiden Wall and seek artifacts of power. Hellsgate founded as a forward camp against the Undying King. Hell joins the fight. *'1955:' The Zillican Islands are overrun by shoggoths. *'1957:' End of the First Undying War -- Reduction of the North and the Weirdling Lands. *'1959:' Kirt Becomes "the Hellreaver": The first trip to Hell. The making of "Kireg". Mephistopheles gets revenge on Asmodeus. Tomarkin and Kirt kill Asmodeus taking his body. The bones become the handle of Kerig. *'1963:' Tomarken becomes King of Anorian ending the council of Nobles. He has the aid of Kirt Hellreaver. Tomarken abolished the Lictors and the practice of torture as a condition of Kirt's aid. *'1964:' Kirt's Second Hell Quest. Kirt, Abba Book, and others raid the fourth circle Treasure piles. Hell changes the Rules. Any further removal of treasure is cursed. Abba Book ascends to godhood, it was in his blood. *'1965:' Founding of the Maltaarano Healer's school *'1972:' The Birth of Julian. *'1975:' Kirt's Third Hell Quest. A rescue this time. They do not go further than Seventh Circle. *'1980:' Kirt's Fourth Hell Quest. The transit of the First Circle. *'1982:' Kirt buys "Twinning" a Fire Giant great sword from Adventurers. *'1988:' Julian first wife dies with child. He leaves home. Donna commits Suicide. *'1992:' Kirt's Fifth Hell Quest. The mission to the Catacombs. Asmodeus changes the nature of the Ninth Circle just in case. No longer a flat plain of ice is is an arctic ice pack wasteland with pressure ridges and leads that grinds the souls within it. Hellish remmorez and ice bear packs wander the circle. *'1995:' The Sauroi are first seen. A race of half dragons in the hands of Torshira Nagara. *'1997:'The Destruction of Azure Island. the diaspora of the Azurites. Yea Loki, drain the swamp. *'1998:' The Vala/Bahamian war, there is little effect on the prime material. The Brahmans lose badly only Kali who quit the war remains. Hindee culture closely wrapped around the religion goes into decline. Third Millennium *'2001:' Toshira Nagara uses the Sauroi to conquer and cow the Hindee people, he rules by proxy. *'2007:' Kirt Hellreaver's Sixth Hell Quest at the Request of Mephistopheles. the assault on the Iron City, Dispater's plans are ruined, so is Dispater. Kirt Hellreaver becomes a god. Mephistopheles grants him a passport to keep him from wrecking the place...further. *'2013:' Damian the first son of Abba Arman is born in a Hellsgate hovel to an unnamed prostitute. *'2024:' The Second Undying War *'2032:' Damian and Party (including Julian) observe the Undying King and become immortals. *'2033:' Fabian, Julian's Father dies. *'2043:' End of the Second Undying War. -- West Felecia reduced to lifelessness. Ariana the Kind, and Valarian Dwal Prince of Hell are destroyed. Child holds down the Undying King. *'2044:' Julian takes up running the Healer's School, he marries again. James is born. *'2050:' Hal the Seeker *'2051:' The Lake of Bone is observed. *'2110:' Julian's Senior wife dies. *'2119:' Julian's Junior wife dies. He wanders away again. *'2120:' Julian takes up with the Wolfin. *'2128:' Tesral spends a few days missing. He comes back with Elizabeth of England and Jane Grey. (Earth H). He later adds William Shakespeare *'2130:' Elizabeth asks Tesral to let her warn the current ruler of England about magical difficulties., he agrees. *'2133:' Goblins messing with a cubic gate get their whole tribe dumped on Earth H. Oops!. *'2134:' A battle between forces of darkness deep in the north, a Lich and his undead minions vs Orcs, is shunted to Earth H in the middle of the battle. The time lines of Earth and Greyhawke are locked in sync. *'2169:' It's an evil year. Some fool removes Child from the sarcophagus of the Undying king. What is left of her, a monster birthing grotesque thing, will be destroyed years later. *'2170:' The Third Undying War. *'2173:' Julian is targeted with a Dimensional inversion because he has been "inconvenient". Earth Q and the Korea War. He returns with a young orphan boy Kim Du Hoc. *'2179:' The Second Battle of Kendon Plains. The Sauroi hold the line losing 211 of their own. A hideous loss for so small a people. *'2182:' End of the Third Undying War. Shandis becomes a Hero. *'2190:' The Sauroi leave the Domains and the Establishment of the Sauroilands. *'2194:' Julian returns to Eyrie. Shandis begins Healer training. (The Battle) *'2210:' Mason Storm and party set out to destroy Rakshasha and other outsider horrors. Raquim (Aliel) escapes her father's Harem. *'2211:' Diter the Leoman healer is aged to death by a ghost. Mason Storm pays to have him resurrected and rejuvenated to youth to "not let the bastard win". Julian is involved in a Dimensional inversion for the Second time on Earth Q. On his recovery. Tesral sends him to deal with the situation in Havree. Raquim (Aliel) encounters Julian and jumps his bones. *'2212:'Kingdom of Zillic reestablished *'2214:' The Twelve Worlds Empire attempts to conquer Greyhawke. Tesral returns the favor with a coup. Julian becomes a god *'2215:' Anthony is born of Julian out of Helen. *'2246:' Diter the Leoman is exchanged with Dr. Detier Klaus in a Dimensional inversion. *'2251:' Empress Sabrina -- End of the Lost Century. *'2255:' Declaration of the City State. Seahaven is once again under its own rule. Coran the Golden Steps over to Earth H to kill a demon. *'2258:' Another Dimensional inversion from Earth H. Regular but limited intercourse is established. Molly Abba maintains the gate, Anthony Allion is asked to cover trade. *'2260:' The National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition begins filming in the Eyrian Empire. *'2061:'President of the United States or America, of Earth H, Robert M. Russel and party make a Formal state visit to the Eyrian Empire. Tesral and Sabrina the Emperor of an Empress of the Eyrian Empire make a State Visit to the United States or America, of Earth H, *'2264:' Malok Talwas is not as destroyed as was thought. He returns battling Damian to the destruction of both...we think. The city of Ur is leveled in the process. The Morland Empire is destroyed as the Clerics of Damian loose power. Lurillan, Damian's Ane bodyguard and Personal Servant is taken in by the household of Suszan McDonald. She is half mad. Some time with Julian is arranged. Leth, an intimate of Damian and former lich flees, knowing she can do nothing. She is succored by Marlin Revarshand, Kirt's personal servant and also a former companion of Damian. She re-assumes her given name. Aurae Raediron Immeril. Category:Intangibles Category:Secrets Category:Greyhawke Category:Historical Category:Background Category:Lists Category:Main